The Smartiest Persons
The Smartiest Persons (also known as SP, The SP Warriors, or Smartiest People) is an elite team of superheroes who protect the Earth. The original team consisted of Paolo Martinez, Logan Hall, Vincent Bush, and Tanner Rogers.The team has accepted and fired many members, including the traitor Tanner Rodgers, but the main three were always there to lead the team. Since then they have added key members to the team such as Gregory II Fields, Diego Guerra, Nolan Hairr, Dillon Scott, and Diego Lamas. The Smartiest Persons have gained many enemies throughout their career, facing earthly threats like the Oh's and Kilber Klone Incorporated. They have even tempered with dark forces such as Roodfire, Sohcahtoa, and Charade. Through their bravery and valor, SP has earned its reputation as the protectors of Earth, and, by extension, protectors of the free universe. Origins Mr Rolwing's class The Smartiest Persons started as a humble team name for a history game created by their U.S. History teacher, Mr. Rolwing. The name was created by one of the three founding fathers: Logan Hall, Vincent Bush, and Tanner Rogers. After losing the first game, the team was renamed The Revenge of the Smartiest Persons and surprisingly dominated. Paolo Martinez later joined, and the name was changed. After a few loses and wins, Tanner betrayed the team but comes back for the final game. Little did they know what a huge impact this would create on the future. Changing the World After the school life, each member went their own separate path. Influenced by an important friend, Paolo assembled a team of people who have not discovered their true abilities yet. Calling this team Statical Perseptionists '''(notably a terrible name), Paolo and the team created new inventions to save the world. Among these inventions is the Curation Satellite, a powerful satellite able to launch a gaseous cure for any disease. Out of all of the inventions, his proudest achievement was the Holographic Propulsion Battle Armor (under the code name Silver Knight). But even after receiving a nobel peace prize and his own campus in Los Angeles, Paolo still thought he could offer the world more. Realizing what he could do with his suit, he brought back his school mates Vincent Bush, Logan Hall, and Tanner Rodgers to form the team '''Smartiest Persons. In time, SP faced their first major enemies: The Oh's. The Oh's were a terrorist group based on Mr Rolwing's game centered on "rebuilding the government". Of course this meant destroying the current one, so Paolo took his new team into action. In Washington DC, the Oh's plan to destroy the government were almost in place until the Smartiest Persons arrived to stop them. Their first battle was a long and bloody one that eventually ended in success. Greg Fields, a member of the team, eventually ended up retreating, paving the path for other projects. After the brief two-day war, they gained the trust of the government and were appointed Official Defensive Strategy Team by the Secretary of Defense. Along with $100,000, they were given a permit to create headquarters in Los Angeles, California. By now, the whole team was on a defensive watch of the whole globe. But another threat was rising, and it was rising fast. Rise of the Fruit Cake Empire Pre-War Another team based on Mr. Rolwing's game, Shagga Lagga, had created a team. Based on a treaty made by both teams negotiators, Paolo Martinez and Michael Blackwell (who would later become rivals), the Smartiest Persons and Shagga Lagga had made an alliance. Meanwhile, Greg Fields had joined a new group: The Fruit Cakes. The Fruit Cakes were bent on world domination and planned to destroy anything in their path. They eventually ended up taking Ontario and all of the Great Lakes. The War Soon the teams recognized each other, and instantly went to war. The Fruit Cakes had the upper-hand, acquiring armies and more advanced technology. Within two weeks of the war, The Smartiest Persons Headquarters had been bombed. The Fruit Cakes even had a battleship known as The Fruit Cake. Foolishly, all the leaders gathered in the ship and flew over. The four Smartiest Persons and four Shagga Laggas were able to fly in and engage in battle. Gabi Tam and Xiangwen Berry, two members of Shagga Lagga, were killed in the dogfight. The rest of the team boarded the ship and were able to destroy the reactor and escape alive, killing all Fruit Cakes but Greg Fields. Greg escaped and reformed the Fruit Cakes, but went into hiding in fear of the great power of The Smartiest Persons. The Klone Wars Logan Klone's Rise to Power After the Fruit Cake War, an anonymous new threat hired Jace Kilber to create an army of "Klones". One of the Klones went rebel and mixed his DNA with that of Logan Hall, creating Logan Clone. Logan Clone had created a machine that can alter reality. Upon finding this, The Smartiest Persons send Vincent to their submerged base to stop them. Upon encountering Greg and a group of Fruit Cakes and fighting them off, Vincent found the machine but was too late, as the SP headquarters and his house were bombed. Vincent later fought and nearly destroyed Spider Diego and fought a fleeing Gavin. But Logan Clone enchanted his powers to those of a Raquaza, and the battle began. After destroying both Logan Clone and the machine, Vincent returned to a now damaged SP headquarters. Soon the four heroes found out that Logan Clone had been created by Kilber Klone Inc. Rise of the Klones The Smartiest Persons had yet another enemy when Tanner's school friend, Jace Kilber, was found guilty of creating Logan Clone. After Vincent Bush spied on Kilber's corporation, Kilber launched an immediate attack on Chicago in the Kilbermobile. Paolo introduced Vincent to two new weapons: The Super X2 and an Optimus Prime battle suit. Using these new weapons, Vincent stopped and (indirectly) killed Kilber. But due to the many Klones of the original Kilber, they started a new and deadly war with SP. Tanner's Betrayal Renegade Months into the war, it is revealed that the entire Klone War was started by a man operating under the alias of Renegade. One by one SP began to win battles against the Klones. In this time, Greg II Fields and Diego Lamas betrayed their teams to join the Smartiest Persons. After a skirmish destroyed the Smartiest Persons HQ, Renegade is revealed to be Tanner Rodgers, who also had always been in control of the Fruit Cakes. Tanner had betrayed the team because he felt that they were not using his full potential. So he planned to show the entire world his power by using his new weapon of terror, Malevolence, to obliterate the entire West Coast. Paolo and Vincent had no choice but to bring their former ally down. Malevolence vs Repriser Paolo Martinez, Vincent Bush, and Logan Hall fled from their destroyed HQ and tried to find a way to stop Renegade. After looking through some data files, Logan discovered that the Malevolence was built based off of an old, retired war robot called the Repriser, which was being stationed in Texas. The team flew a SP gunship to Texas and reprogrammed the Repriser in order to do battle with the Malevolence. The two robots clashed across the West Coast, and eventually the Repriser was able to deactivate the Malevolence. However, Tanner planted a contingency bomb inside of the Malevolence so powerful that it would wipe out half of the United States. Tanner, who had a sudden change of heart, piloted the Malevolence upwards into space, self-destructing with no casualties. Rebuilding After the Klone War With Tanner dead, SP began to rebuild its assets and its destroyed base. The world was safe, but soon, SP was to meet its most famous adversary... Members Elite Members * Paolo Martinez * Logan Hall * Vincent Bush * Tanner Rogers Secondary Members * Diego Lamas * Diego Guerra * Nolan Hairr * Dillon Scott Kicked Members * Tanner Rogers Category:Teams